Prank Wars
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when the Divas of Destruction get into a Prank War with The Shield? We'll see who comes out on top.
1. Chapter 1

The Prank War

It all started with a random black lace teddy and black lace thong strategically placed in Dean Ambrose locker. Jessica and Roxy had overheard a conversation between Dean and his girlfriend Kensie about how much he had loved the smell of her perfume. So, Jessica decided it would be hilarious if they bought this nightie at Victoria Secret and just randomly placed it in Dean's locker. Just to see what the reaction would be when he pulled it out in front of damn near everyone in there. She made sure Kensie was out of town working at the time so it didn't cause a big huge fight with her.

She made sure it was well sprayed so it would make the whole locker room smell like perfume. Roxy had bought a bottle of Christina Agularia's Royal Desire perfume which happened to be one of his favorite scents on his women. Roxy shared a story about Jon Moxley getting women's lingerie as gifts all the time from random females. It also just happened to be one of the frequently used perfume scents around the Divas of Destruction too. Jessica delivered the lingerie while Dean was in the shower. She was actually quite surprised at how easily she crept in and out of the Men's locker room without anyone seeing or questioning her. She didn't even see security around. She must've inadvertently timed it with the shift change. Hell, she expected to at least run into one of the other Superstars back there. She had a story all set to tell the first person who said "You're not supposed to be in here." She was on a mission to deliver a secret gift to Dean and nobody was supposed to know about it.

Maybe it was a blessing because she really didn't want to see anyone back there naked unless it was Randy Orton or possibly John Cena. That wouldn't exactly suck to see. Jessica got a wicked smile on her face. She did a quick check to make sure nobody was coming still and took out the bottle of perfume from her pocket and proceeded to spray the clean clothes Dean had laying out on top of his bag. She then quickly disposed of the evidence in the trash can under some rather nasty garbage nobody would dare to look under for the evidence. She kept a close ear out to listen for when the shower water went off cuz that meant someone was coming her way. She could also hear someone singing in the shower and it was quite comical. If she had balls, she'd dare to sneak back to see who was singing, but she didn't want to risk being caught hanging in the men's locker room. That would be awkward. So, she snuck back out the door.

As a matter of fact, all three Shield members came out of the shower room at the same time. The perfume instantly hit them in the face as soon as they walked by Dean's locker.

Seth: "What the hell? Why does it smell so strong of women's perfume over here?"

Dean: "Is that what that is? I thought it was one of you coming out of the shower."

Roman: "No. That is women's perfume and it is all over your locker space."

Dean: "Wait a minute."

He takes a deep breath and is almost bowled over by the smell.

Dean: "I've smelled that perfume before. It's not as strong on the woman though."

Seth: "Kensie maybe?"

Dean: "No. That's not Kenzie's perfume. I've smelled that on one of the D.O.D's in training before. It was fainter though. That smells like a bottle broke in here. Maybe security found a wandering fan girl who lost a bottle and it broke."

Roman: "More like a wandering Ambrose girl. My stuff doesn't smell like it."

Seth: "Neither does mine. Why would the Divas of Destruction go to all that trouble to make the men's locker room smell like perfume? Women don't come in here for any reason unless it's during a promo and usually we're all dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean goes to get his bag out of the locker and sets it on the bench in hopes it airs out the strong smell of perfume from his personal belongings.

Dean: "I like Christina Agularia, but fuck. I don't want to smell like this shit all day long. If I spray my own cologne it's going to smell like someone dipped me in raid."

He puts his clothes on and gets ready to go out into the real world.

Seth: "I think I found the source of that perfume bomb."

Dean: "Yeah. Me too my gear smells like it and my clothes smell like it."

He pulls out the black lacey teddy and thong.

Dean: "Where the hell did this come from?"

Seth and Roman both start busting up laughing.

Seth: "Dude, you're girl may be gone, but she's not forgotten."

Dean: "That would be fine, but this is a size large and she is a medium. No card or address or hotel key or anything like that. Why the hell would you just drop a random piece of women's lingerie in my bag without any kind of calling card attached to it? I'd assume if I was a female and judging from my Jon Moxley days that this was an invitation for me to see said female in this in private."

Roman: "Maybe they just wanted you to smell their perfume and when you connected the dots you'd be able to put the lingerie on the woman."

Dean: "That would be fine too, but there are hundreds of girls who wear this perfume. It's popular. I smell it on the Divas."

Seth: "Are you sure this is a Moxley calling card and not some stalker chick who snuck into your locker and decided to place a perfume bomb that keeps on giving in it?"

Dean: "Oh I'm sure. I'm almost 100 percent positive this is a Moxley calling card. Now who ever placed this is obviously familiar with the independent wrestling circuit and has seen other women do this to get my attention."

Seth: "Only you would sit there and think this was somehow flattering to you."

Dean: "It's my favorite perfume and my favorite style of lingerie. Yes it is flattering and it is very personal. Someone took the time to get my attention."

Roman: "You're so weird. Maybe it's just that someone getting our attention for five minutes. It's like the whole Titty Master thing that keeps popping up at random events."

They all three get dressed and come out of the locker room. At the same time, the Divas of Destruction, Roxy Rodriguez, Jessica The Resident Rocker and Main street Maddie Gilbert are coming out of the women's locker room.

Roxy: "Hello boys."

Dean: "Well, hello darling."

Seth: "Ladies."

Roman: "Hello ladies."

Roxy steps closer to Dean and picks up right away on the smell of women's perfume all over him.

Roxy: "Damn, that's you dude. Who the hell hugged all over you? You smell like a perfume bottle."

Dean: "Nobody. I showered and put on my clothes. My whole bag smells like this perfume. I have no idea how it got there or who put it there. All I know is there was a sexy piece of lingerie drowned in it inside my locker and on top of my stuff."

He shows her the lingerie he found and thong that was in with his clean stuff.

Roxy: "Damn, you freaken wreak dude."

Dean: "I don't wreak I like the way this perfume smells just not all over me."

Roxy: "Very nice. I like it. Are you sure Kenzie's not playing a come hide and seek me out game with you?"

Dean: "She can't play come and seek me out. She's in Canada. That would be geographically impossible."

Jessica: "We are in England."

Dean: "See? Oceans apart from each other and whoever decided to grace me with this is bigger than Kensie. She's a size medium and this is a large."

Jessica: "Hold on. Didn't you say something earlier about Jon Moxley receiving gifts of lingerie from his Moxley girls?"

Dean: "Yeah. This person must've been backstage and overheard us talking about that."

Roxy: "So it's a Moxley girl from the past who overheard your lingerie story. She obviously is familiar with the independent circuit you were on or she'd have no idea what that even meant."

Dean: "Or she wants me to think it's a Moxley girl when the actual culprit is standing in front of my face and right under my nose. "

Roman: "It could be a total play on words too."

Dean: "What do you mean?"

Roman: "Well, we're all referred to as the Hounds of Justice."

Dean: "Yeah. That's true."

Roman: "Well, what does a hound do? They pick up scents and hunt out the prey."

Dean: "Where are you going with this, Roman?"

Seth: "She wants you to hunt her down like your prey based on her scent. Hence why there was no card, number or address attached to the gift. It's basically a clue."

Madison starts laughing for no explained reason.

Jessica: "What the hell is so funny?"

Madison: "Are you hearing this conversation?"

Jessica: "Yeah and nothing sounds funny to me."

Madison: "We are the Hounds of Justice. She wants you to sniff out her scent like your prey. She's gone from a sexy female in black lingerie to a fucken rabbit being chased by hound dogs."

Jessica: "Oh yeah. That's hilarious. You're so weird sometimes."

Madison: "Dude, just throw that thing out before Kenzie finds it and has a damn circus full of kittens."

Dean: "She's working so no circus full of kittens today. You know what, come here beautiful."

Madison looks around and looks back at Dean like he's lost his ever loving mind.

Madison: "Excuse me? You must be trippin."

Dean: "No. I'm actually quite serious. Come here for just a minute."

She steps forward so they are face to face.

Madison: "Wow. That perfume is killing me dude."

Dean: "Yeah. It's killing me too and I don't see how this is going to work over the stench on me, but I'm going to try it."

Madison: "Just exactly what are you going to try to do to me?"

Dean: "First of all, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Second, nothing you don't want me to do."

He holds her close so he can smell her perfume and sniffs her hair. Madison is trying not to gag on the perfume smell she can damn near taste radiating off him.

Dean: "All right. You've been eliminated. Thank you."

Madison: "You're welcome, I guess weirdy Mc Weirderson."

He gives her a hug and starts making like he's groping her and she shoves him away like he's flipped.

Madison: "Would you behave yourself? We are in public."

Dean: "But, you smell so good. You remind me of coconuts."

Madison: "Knock it off, numb nuts."

Dean: "Now I need you."

He gestures towards Jessica.

Jessica: "Oh hell no. You are not going to dry hump me out here. You're sober."

Dean: "Just humor me for a second. I'm not going to embarrass or hurt you. It's strictly scientific in nature."

Jessica: "What the hell could you possibly be experimenting with that needs me?"

Dean: "You are a woman and you wear perfume, yes?"

Jessica: "Last time I looked I was a woman, yeah."

Dean: "Then you need to be a part of the experiment. "

Jessica "No, I can't say I've felt the need to gag on perfume today thanks for the offer though, Deanna."

Dean: "Very funny."

Jessica: "You forget that I know all about Jon Moxley and the shit he used to do to women who came near him. I remember you being drunk off your ass half the time I saw you."

Dean: "I was going through a stressful time in my life. We all lose control once in a-while."

Jessica: "Yeah once in a-while. I'm glad you're sober and I'm glad you feel the need to wear women's perfume again. But, what is smelling me going to prove to you? I'm just curious."

Dean: "Well, if you and I match it proves you were the perfume bomber and that this little sexy number is yours."

Jessica: "No, that little sexy number is not mine and I am guilty of liking that perfume. But, I'm not wearing it. I'm not wearing anything right now. All you're going to smell is Jessica scent."

Dean: "Everyone has a smell to them even natural ones."

Jessica: "I find this ridiculous, but I will play along for your little experiment. You Mox me and I will show you how quick I remember how to do Tyler Black's Super kick."

Dean: "Duel noted my lady."

She steps forward so he can smell her same as he smelled Maddie. He puts his nose in her hair first and then makes like he's going to sniff her neck.

Jessica: "Dude, that's personal. You didn't do all that with her."

Dean: "You're also not wearing any perfume. I have to know your smell."

Jessica: "Pantene and Dial Pink Himalayan salt soap."

Dean inhales and starts making some sort of moaning noise in Jessica's ear.

Jessica: "You're so going to get an ass kicking."

Dean: "Ok. You're eliminated. Last one, come here Darlin."

Roxy: "What is it with you and sniffing everyone right now? You're the one that reeks of perfume."

Dean: "Yeah and I've smelled that perfume on you three before. I just have to narrow it down to which one of you it is."

Roxy: "I can tell you straight out that I don't own any of Christina Agularia's perfumes. I prefer Mariah Carey out of any of the pop princess's perfumes out there."

Jessica: "Mine would be Britney. Hers smells really good."

Dean: "You should've put some on for me."

He gives her a look like he's trying to be seductive and she shakes her head at him.

Jessica: "You're not mine to impress and would you please stop looking at me like that? You're starting to make me feel awkward."

Dean: "Come on, you know you want me."

Jessica: "About as much as a dog wants a case of fleas."

Roman and Seth are busting up laughing.

Madison: "You can stop dancing too. There's no music playing, dude."

Dean: "In my head there is."

Roxy: "If you stop acting like a big fat weirdo I'll let you smell what perfume I have on."

Dean: "No promises, but I think I can tone it down."

She steps forward so he can give her the same test he gave Jessica and Maddie. He stops and lingers around her neck where her hair hangs down.

Dean: "I think I like Miss Mariah on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "Thank you. Are you done now? Did you get your fill for your scientific quota?"

Dean: "Yes. Yes I did. You ladies have a pleasant evening."

He gathers his stuff and heads for his car. Seth and Roman hang way behind him to get as far away from that overbearing perfume as possible.

Seth: "I am so glad we have our own car right now. He is gagging me out."

Roman: "That's why perfume goes on women and not men."

Jessica: "You should've been around when Jon Moxley was getting all those gifts of lingerie. He smelled like a different perfume every night. That was only to cover up the fact that he had been drinking though and most of the time it didn't work very well."

Roxy: "And they weren't necessarily nice perfumes that everyone wanted to smell either. Some of that stuff was nasty. At least that Moxette had decent taste."

Madison: "I have to commend her on her lingerie selection too. That was hot. I'd wear that in a minute."

Jessica: "Yeah. I have to admit I would too."

Roman: "I thought a lot went on around the football locker rooms. It sounds to me like wrestling groupies are worse than the sports ones."

Seth: "You have no idea. They make some of those Beiber girls look tame. Not to mention they are nastier than some of the men out there. It's crazy what those groupies would do just to get close to the talent. There was this one chick that was hitting on Lacey just to get to me and Jimmy."

Jessica: "Are you talking about that anorexic looking bleach bottle blonde chick that Alice in Wonderland actually got into a fight with?"

Seth: "Yeah. They called her Barbie cuz she was more fake then she was real."

Roxy: "Barbie the rat. I know of her. She was a permanent fixture for a long time. She bounced around from Age of The Fall to whoever was hot up next."

Seth: "She hit on me. She hit on Jimmy. She hit on Alice and she tried to hit on Lacey too. She actually got some from one of the guys who hung out with us. Not naming any names."

Roxy: "Are you talking about The Necro Butcher?"

Seth: "And she may or may not have slept with the Briscos too."

Jessica: "Ewe. OK, I'm so glad I never went out with anyone I worked with."

Seth: "I wouldn't say you never went out with someone you worked with."

He gives her a "Remember our night?" look and she just grinned a wicked smile. Roxy catches it and starts laughing.

Roxy: "No you didn't."

Jessica: "He's right. I did go out with one person I work with and it wasn't a horrible experience. We actually had a good time and I'd take him out again too if he asked me on a proper date as opposed to just calling me to his room in the middle of the night."

Roxy: "Holy shit. I knew you two hooked up."

Madison: "You Jessica Leigh Anne Rodriguez had sex with Seth Rollins or The Resident Rocker had sex with Tyler Black back on the circuit and that's why you two are so tight now."

Seth: "Leigh Anne?"

Jessica: "I wouldn't talk Colby Lopez."

Seth: "I didn't peg you for a Jessica Leigh Anne. I'm not making fun I dated a girl named Leigh."

Madison: "Hello? Don't avoid the question."

Jessica: "Yes. Yes I had sex with Seth Rollins. Would you like me to take out air space and sky write it? Good Lord."

Roxy: "I knew something was up when you were dragging ass at the training center. You never skip out on sleep. I'm usually the one trying to kill you for being so damn energetic."

Seth: "That's all right. I told Dean and I'm pretty sure Dean told Roman."

Jessica: "Well, why don't I take out an add on a billboard and place it in both locker rooms? Dean knows too. Well, there goes being on the Q.T."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth: "Dean isn't like that. He doesn't blab around the locker room. He's very quiet and to himself with stuff. He's shy around others until he gets to know you then he becomes Jon."

Jessica: "Others as in people he doesn't know. That locker room is full of co-workers. Those are people he's comfortable around and if someone starts talking he's bound to put his two-cents in."

Seth: "He would never put my business on blast like that besides he likes you. He'd be hurting you too if he spread shit around the locker room. Roman is safe too. I'm pretty sure he doesn't much care about anyone else's sex life other than his own."

Roxy: "You were sleeping with the enemy that whole time we were training for The Shield VS Divas of Destruction."

Madison: "Yeah and she still managed to keep it professional out there in the ring and we still managed to kick their asses that night."

Jessica: "Just because I get some doesn't mean I lose my agility in the ring or my ability to kick ass. Trust me once that music hits and the curtain goes up, my head is in the game. I could give a damn less about the history or lack of history between us. You're my opponent and my goal is to win and give you the 3 second tan as Cena calls it."

Roxy: "Lay your ass down for the 3 second tan. That makes sense."

Madison: "I can't believe you kept that to yourself all this time. That's got to be a world record for you."

Jessica: "Yeah. It's a world record that I don't go yelling my sex life from the highest roof top. How is that going to look if I tell you I slept with Rollins right before our huge match? Then suddenly the focus becomes "You slept with my girl" instead of "I'm going to beat your ass" and I wasn't about to lose this opportunity."

Madison: "Or my focus becomes "I'm going to beat his ass because he slept with my girl" before a huge match and distracted her from training so she was groggy and slow. Then again, maybe he used sex as a weapon of mass destruction that night. Maybe he was trying to take out the high flyer so all he had to deal with was me and Roxy."

Roxy: "If that's the case, why not take out the powerhouse first?"

Madison: "It's easier to go for the high flyer. The powerhouse will never cave into such a game."

Jessica: "Hold on, back up. The powerhouse will never cave to such a game? So, now I'm weak and vulnerable because I happen to like having friends and sex? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say in a long time."

Madison: "Think of this as a game plan. If you were going up against another Faction that happens to be a bunch of tough high flying females, how would you go about doing it mentally?"

Jessica: "Prey on the weakness."

Madison: "What is the one common thread that all human beings have in common all around the world no matter what language they speak?"

Jessica: "Love."

Madison: "Bingo. So, in a situation such as The Shield VS Divas of Destruction, it's only natural that my mind would leap to he's using sex as a weapon of mass destruction. There's kink in the armor once sex is put into the mix. Suddenly, the prey becomes your one desire and the war becomes one sided. You can't hurt someone you love and you can't beat someone your close to."

Seth: "Well, the six of us are close. We obviously hang out and talk after the shows and stuff. That's why we work so well together out there in the ring. So, the war is obviously not one sided and you proved that what you just said is bullshit."

Madison: "You'd better hope its bullshit because if I find out that you're trying to use Jessica as a pawn, I will end you. You can bet on that."

Seth: "What happens outside the ring stays outside the ring. I don't take my love life or lack of love life in the ring. I don't make it a habit to pick up on the talent and sleep with the enemy. You don't see me sleeping with Stephanie McMahon to weaken Triple H or sleeping with Randy's new girlfriend to weaken him and I sure the hell am not going after Dave's women just weaken him. That goes for Dean and Roman too. We're better than that. We don't use sex as a weapon against injustice. That's just stupid and plain dangerous. Quite frankly, I'm surprised at you, Maddie."

Madison: "Why? Because I can think like a man sometimes or because I've seen that scenario play out in the past and people get devastated by it. Which part of that surprises you, Seth?"

Seth: "The part where you think so little of me that you think I would prey on someone's feelings just to win a fucken ring war. I know what's scripted and what isn't and I know what's real and that night in that hotel room was real. What Jessica and I shared together was real. There were real feelings there not some sex game that you're making up in your sick, twisted little head."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison: "I'm not making up any sick twisted head games. I'm stating facts. If you fuck Jessica over, I will end you. You're a dead man. It's as simple as that."

Seth: "Warning taken. Now, I want you to apologize for thinking that I would even consider doing that to someone I care about."

Madison: "I'm not going to apologize for what I think. I will apologize for jumping to conclusions though. I am sorry I jumped the gun like that and I am sorry I came down your throat with both feet, but you have to understand that I am coming from a place of love and I protect my friends with my life. I don't want to see any of my sisters get hurt."

Seth: "I don't want to see that either and I am sorry that you've seen that happen to other people. This is a different situation, Maddie. We're all friends and we care about each other. Nobody is out to stab anyone in the back. We're a sister and brotherhood."

Madison: "Ok, think about what you just said. We're a sister and brother hood and we're tight like a family. So, why did you sleep with your so called sister in arms there?"

She starts smiling as Seth is squirming for a logical explanation behind his thinking that wasn't going to totally ruin his chances of repeat sex in the future. Jessica shoves Madison playfully.

Jessica: "Ewe, you just made it sound like we're committing incest. We're not blood related. We can have sex if we want to. Good Lord, woman maybe you need to have sex and release some of those demons. You're way too tense."

Madison: "Honey, when I have sex, the whole world is going to turn on its axis."

Roxy puts her arm around Madison's shoulders.

Roxy: "It's time, girl. It's time to let that cobwebs blow off. You can't walk around all tensed up like that. It's not good for your blood pressure."

Madison: "Dude, I'm 28 not 98."

Roxy: "That's an even sadder statement. You should be getting it every night like these guys around here do with the groupies."

Seth: "Correction not all guys go home with groupies. Some of these guys have wives and girlfriends they go home to."

Roxy: "I'm speaking for the ones who don't."

Jessica: "Yeah. We're going to find Maddie here a man."

Seth: "A man or a lay for the night cuz I know someone who can provide. You'd just have to be willing to break a few rules for him"

He looks over at Roman who has been quiet up until this point. The group almost forgetting he was even walking with them at all. The truth of the matter being, Madison had a serious attraction to Roman ever since he cornered her in the doorway at the gym in New Orleans like he was going to do something and mean business by it. She felt the heat radiating between the two of them and wanted to give in and just kiss him right there on the spot. Hell, she did kiss him, but that's all that had come of it. He didn't press it and neither did she. But, it was red hot and she'd do it again in a minute.

She remembered Mardi Gras when they had met up with CM Punk and Lita and had spent the night on the town visiting the different bars and clubs down on Bourbon Street. Everyone was drinking except for Punk of course and Dean had shared a yard of a drink called Jungle Juice with Seth. One minute they were all talking and joking and the next Dean was up on the bar dancing like he was the entertainment for the night. Kenzie had wanted to curl up in the corner and pretend she didn't know who he was, but she ended up laughing and having a good time, because most of the women in the bar were surrounding Dean and shaking beads and money at him. He was drunk enough to take off his shirt, but that was all the further it had gone. He climbed down and respectfully went back to his group. That night is what bonded the group together.

Madison: "I don't do guys my girls have slept with so that leaves out Dean and you."

Seth: "I wasn't going to suggest me or Dean. He's got a girlfriend. He doesn't need a side piece to get him in trouble. It's bad enough he's obsessing on that damn lingerie."

Roxy: "That was priceless. That look on his face like a kid with a new toy on Christmas morning."

Seth: "That's the problem. He's already taken and if he starts focusing on whoever left that lingerie he's going to end up losing Kenzie to his own curiosity."

Madison: "Hence why I told him to throw it away and just take it as some fan trying to get his attention after a gig. That's all it is some random chick sneaking a random piece of her lingerie to him on the DL. No more and no less, but of course he can't let it drop. If she wanted more she'd give him a number to reach her at."

Seth: "My point exactly. Now back to your issue."

Madison: "I don't have an issue. I have a situation that I have my own solution to and BOB doesn't count."

Roxy: "I was just about to say that."

Seth: "Do I want to know what BOB means?"

Jessica: "You already do."

Seth: "Not really. I have an idea."

Jessica: "What's your idea?"

Seth: "Another word for a vibrator."

Madison: "Yes. Battery Operated Boyfriend."

Roman starts laughing.

Roman: "Dude, I knew the answer to that and I'm a guy. Every female from here to the end of the Earth will tell you "I don't need you as long as I have BOB" when she's pissed."

Seth: "I haven't met that woman yet."

She shakes Seth's hand like she's meeting him for the first time.

Roxy: "Hi, my name is Roxanne Rodriguez and I'm the female that has told men that pissed me off "I don't need you as long as I have BOB" and some batteries."

Seth: "All right, apparently I have met that woman."

Jessica: "I don't even need BOB and batteries."

Roman: "All right, I don't need to hear any of this. This is all private."

Jessica: "You're walking with a bunch of females. What do you expect us to do? Knit socks and drink Herbal tea?"

Seth: "Wait, I'm confused. Are you still talking about handling your situation or have we crossed over into girl on girl action territory with this conversation?"


	6. Chapter 6

Madison: "You wish we were talking girl on girl action."

They arrive in the parking garage where everyone has parked.

Seth: "Which one is yours?"

Madison: "We're the silver Nissan."

Seth: "We're the black Toyota."

Madison: "All right, we'll see you tomorrow then."

They hug Seth and Roman and Roman loads his and Seth's gear into the trunk of the car. Roxy is loading the girls gear into their trunk.

Roxy: "I think we've got everything covered."

She shuts the trunk.

Roman: "Same here. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Roxy: "Sounds good. Later."

Roman: "Laters baby."

He climbs in the car with a slick smile and Seth starts laughing.

Madison: "Cute, Roman."

Roxy starts shaking her head.

Roxy: "Kids."

She gets in the backseat and Jessica rides shot gun while Madison drives. Seth is driving and Roman is riding shot gun. They leave the parking garage and head to the hotel.

Seth: "All right, Roman spill it dude. You've been smiling all day long."

Roman: "What? I'm just in a good mood. That's all."

Seth: "No. You're up to something. I can tell. What's up?"

Roman: "I'm not up to anything, but I do suspect I know something."

Seth: "What do you suspect you know?"

Roman: "I know who perfume bombed Dean's locker and gear."

Seth: "Who and how do you know? You've been around me all day long."

Roman: "Easy. It became clear to me when Dean was trying to smell the other divas perfume. Jessica is the only one not wearing any perfume on today of all days. Any other time, she's got some sort of perfume on."

Seth: "And this makes her the perfume bomber, how?"

Roman: "When we were training and she grabbed me I caught wind of her perfume of the day that day and it was Christina Agularia. That exact perfume Dean was bathed in tonight. So, she wasn't wearing any perfume because she dowsed Dean's stuff with it. She used it all."

Seth: "That makes sense, but how the hell did she get into the men's locker room to dowse his stuff?"

Roman: "Who said she did it in the locker room? He leaves his gear bags sitting outside all the time."

Seth: "My point exactly. He leaves his bags unattended all the time. Anyone could've done that to his stuff, but the locker room smelled like it was sprayed right there."

Roman: "The lingerie was helping that out. It was right inside his locker and on top of his clothes and stuff. She dowsed the lingerie and put it in his bag when he had it unattended on the loading docks. Then she had one of the superstars spray down his stuff."

Seth: "And who would've sprayed female perfume on your stuff and not smelled like it themselves? That stuff gets on who sprayed it too hence why Dean was sniffing everyone to see if he could pick it up."

Roman: "True, but she's also the right size for that lingerie number too."

Seth: "That's just a random thing. It's not meant to fit anyone in particular. It was meant to disperse the perfume bomb."

Roman: "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. The point is we have to get them back for the perfume bomb in the locker room. We had to smell that shit too."

Seth: "You want to start a prank war."

Roman: "May the best team win."

He holds out his fist and Seth bumps in with a mischievous grin.

Seth: "Always bet on black baby."

Meanwhile, in the hotel with Dean, he is racking his brain trying to remember who he smelled that perfume on before. He hung his stuff out so it would air out the perfume smell. It was starting to dissipate a little bit, but it was still quite strong.

Dean: "All right, Jon think. You smelled that perfume on one of the divas here recently. Which one was it and is she the right size for that teddy?"

He smiles at the thought of one of the Divas of Destruction in that teddy modeling it for him.

Dean: "I highly doubt she did that for modeling purposes though. Jessica isn't even a slight bit attracted to me like that. She was just using this as a source to disperse the perfume bomb and she knew the Moxley side of me would be turned on by it."

The sound of knocking on the door brought him back into reality. He answered the door to Roman and Seth.

Dean: "Come on in."

They come in.

Roman: "I know who gave you that perfume bomb."

Dean: "Who?"

Roman: "Jessica."

Dean: "Why the hell would Jessica give me a perfume bomb? She's not even slightly attracted to me. If anyone would give me sexy lingerie drenched in perfume like that it would be Roxy. Remember the Moxley Diamond Dust relationship story we had?"

Roman: "No I don't remember that at all, but I do know you said you two dated for 2 years."

Dean: "Yeah. That was way before Kenzie and I even met."

Roman: "Obviously if you were with her during Moxley."

Dean: "Anyway, what made you think it's Jessica?"

Roman: "Because she was wearing that same perfume in the ring when we were training for D.O.D vs The Shield. She grabbed onto me while we were grappling and I caught wind of that perfume. It's especially apparent now that the smell is dying down."

Seth: "Yeah. That is one of Jessica's perfumes. I recognize it now too."

Roman: "See? She obviously bombed your gear when you left your bags unattended on the loading docks and then gave the bottle to one of the superstars to bomb your locker."

Dean: "Who would've assisted her in this little prank? The guy would smell like this stuff."

Roman: "Yeah and the only guy smelling like it is you and you didn't bomb yourself."

Dean: "Exactly. So, these girls want a prank war. Well, I guess we owe them one."


	7. Chapter 7

Seth: "It just so happens that we are on their floor."

Dean gets a wicked smile on his face and laughs like he's up to something good.

Dean: "That gives me the perfect opportunity. I know just exactly how to get to Jessica too."

Roman: "What are you up to, Ambrose?"

Dean: "Nothing that requires you, but it does require Rollins help."

Seth: "Dude, I'm standing right in front of you. What's up?"

Dean: "I need you to call Jess and get her to let you into her room. Distract her for about 20 minutes and then open the room door when I knock."

Seth: "All right. You want her room number."

Dean: "Yes and access."

Seth: "That's easy enough to do."

Dean: "Don't forget to text me the room number."

Seth: "I'll do you one better."

He calls Jessica. Jessica looks at her phone to see Seth's face smiling back at her.

Jessica: "Yes Rollins. What ungodly hour do you want to cross fit tomorrow?"

Seth: "The usual time. Hey, are you sleeping right now?"

Jessica: "No. I just got out of the shower and am dressing. What's up?"

Seth: "Well, me. I can't sleep. Do you mind if I come over for a little bit? Maybe you can put me to sleep."

Jessica: "I don't mind at all. Come on down. I'm in room 442."

Seth: "Room 442? I got it. I'll be there in a few."

He leaves the number on Dean's phone and heads down to Jessica's room. Dean goes into the bathroom and strips down to a black thong and oils himself up like he's going to try out for a Chippendale's dancer. He messes up his hair and looks at himself in the mirror and starts busting up laughing.

Dean: "You look like an idiot, Jon."

He puts on his robe ad comes back out where Roman is. Roman raises his eye brow at him like "What the hell?" and Dean Hugs the robe closed so he doesn't flash Roman and scare him.

Roman: "You showing up in a bathrobe is your answer to a perfume bomb."

Dean: "I'm not just in a bathrobe, Ro-ro. I'm covered in baby oil and it's scented. If I hug her or if I roll around on her bed, she'll have to smell me for the rest of the time she's in that room. That's my answer to the perfume bomb."

Roman: "Ok. Now, I smell you. You smell like coconut oil."

Dean: "Yup. That's my gift to her for the beautiful perfume smelling gear and clothes."

Roman: "Good luck getting her to let you close enough to leave your smell behind."

Dean: "Oh it'll work trust me. She'll be too busy laughing to stop me."

About 20 minutes go by and Dean knocks on her door.

Jessica: "Now who the hell is at my door? I sit around all night in here and as soon as I want to wind down for bed the whole world wants to talk to me."

She shakes her head as she answers the door. She gives Dean a side-ways look similar to Roman's "What the hell?" from earlier.

Jessica: "Can I help you, Mox?"

Dean: "Hello beautiful. I've come to make good on your invitation."

She lets him in and he closes the door behind him. He puts his hand on her face.

Jessica: "I never left you any invitation now or even then."

He closes the space so they are inches away from each other and Seth is cracking up laughing at the crazy looks he's giving Jessica.

Dean: "There's no use denying it, darling. You left your perfume all over my locker and my Shield gear."

Jessica: "How do you figure it's my perfume? Mox, I'm not even attracted to you like that. Dean on the other hand, there's been moments when I thought he was attractive. Especially here lately, but it's a simple admiration of his hard work on his body."

Dean: "Wow Jess, thank you. That's the first complement I've ever heard you give me to my face anyway."

Jessica: "Yes. You're a beautiful man, Dean. I'm clearly a Rollins girl."

Dean: "Clearly."

He doesn't break character even at the realization that he's just been genuinely given a complement. Jessica surprises him though by putting her hand in his hair.

Jessica: "Wow. You're crazy ass hair is actually soft. I figured you had 10 pounds of oil or gel in it. That's all I smell."

Dean: "Yes. I don't use that crap in my hair."

Seth: "Maybe I should leave you two alone."

Jessica: "Fuck that. You are not leaving me alone with Mox. Do you not remember the shit he used to do?"

Seth: "Yes. I've never had to bear witness to it though and I don't plan on bearing witness to it now either. It's all good as long as you two are making me laugh, but this is crossing over into I'm being a voyeur on the outside of some kinky sex set up."

Dean: "Just stop, Tyler. You're ruining the moment dude."

Seth: "Now I know I'm leaving. I retired that character when I walked out of ROH with the championship."

Dean: "And they still chant that you sold out. Not much has changed over the years, has it?"

Seth: "This is not the WWE ring or NXT."

Dean: "Shut up. I'm just making good on your lady's invite. I'm not trying to take her away from you. Now, if she gets a taste for the Moxley side of me, then that's on her."

Jessica: "That's never going to happen. You drink too much and you're obnoxious. I don't do smokers and your killing me softly with that coconut oil. You smell like Randy Orton.

Dean: "Come on, beautiful. Just hug me. I won't bite you. I promise."

Jessica: "You'd better not bite me. I will super kick you square in the nuts."


End file.
